


【博佐|良佐】一个清白罪人的告白

by Cameo6



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, 博人传 - Fandom, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo6/pseuds/Cameo6
Summary: 【有bl黑泥，谨慎食用，如有不适概不负责（逃）】佐良，暗黑版佐良娜性转，叔佐贷款30年买的人造人【博人视角】我,我爸，佐助师父，和他的儿子佐良成了四口之家。但总感觉...我师父，也是我小妈毫不自知的勾引着我，少年的感情在闷热的夏日迅速变质了…诡异的是师父如囚犯般在墙上刻下日期的流逝，我爸哄骗师父吃下那种药物并且监视师父，医生B氏对于师父危险的诱导...一切隐瞒在迷雾之下，构成了衔尾蛇的闭环更诡异的是，迷雾中有一双眼睛窥视着我是强硬的父亲? 监视着我的大胆试探？是父控的佐良？诅咒着我的非分之想？还是，良心尚未变质的自己？伪小妈文学，致敬pika太太《我和小妈的二三事》
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, 博佐, 宇智波佐良/宇智波佐助, 宇智波佐良娜（性转）/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

博人，你喜欢你师父，也就是我父亲... 是吗？  
....  
怪不得小时候说，要做萨斯给桑那样的人...  
....我可没说，你别胡扯，佐良  
回答我，博人,你对宇智波佐助的心思  
...谁要回答那么奇怪的问题  
既然你沉默以对，那么我宣布游戏开始。  
...我的这双写轮眼会亲自找寻答案.....  


我是漩涡博人，今年35岁。这是我的故事，一个和我父亲无关的故事。您可能发笑了，生活在七火庇荫下的我，怎么可能会拥有自己的故事呢？但这的确是我自己的故事。  
和他无关。  
经历了长达20年的监禁和病痛后，现在回想起来，一切都是从15岁夏日的汉堡店里，佐良宣布[游戏开始]而冥冥中注定了。命运如雷车般被拉入轨道，行驶轰鸣，绝无回头，就像我入学仪式上惹下的乱子，对啦，师父，您是没见过那个糟糕透顶又神气的场景。  
当时影岩废墟中站出一个菠萝头，蓝眼睛闪着骄傲的光芒，呛着烟尘大声自报家门。  
我现在当然和小时候不大相同了。咎由自取地被【循环】报复后，35岁的我衰老畸形，目光浑浊，不是这里痛就是那里不行，已经是个满头白发老头子喽！  
师父您啊依然被困在【循环】中35岁黑发白肤的躯体内，想来我们同龄了。但您没教过我，成长就是不断杀死与抛弃原来自己的过程。我不过是一个幸运地生在火影家庭的卑微小孩，如同一只贫瘠的幼虫，一层层的蜕皮后，原以为能成长为足够吸引师父您的美妙生物，雄壮艳丽，蓦然发现啊，一次次咬紧牙关都难以忍受的生长痛，不过是自我欺骗。我一层层剥下自己的表皮，最终裸露的是一颗小小的，丑陋的，爱着师父的心脏。  
正是因为我对您的爱过于炙热，所以我要杀了您。把您从无可解脱的【循环】中解脱出来，我们的血，骨与肉将融合在雷车轰鸣和蒸气中，永不分离  
现在，您在全然相信地依靠在我怀里，意识模糊，您可能还在想，博人要带我去哪啊。  
我好想给您说，我15岁冲动丰沛的爱意，25岁患得患失的占有，和现在畸形绝望而几乎狂喜的迷恋，但是...  
雷车近了...  
雷车近了…  


15岁的暑假的炎夏，来雷汉堡店尝试新品不是什么明智之选，但总归是邀请到了我师父，那句话叫什么，秀色可餐，吃什么倒是无所谓。此时我对师父的憧憬依旧处于，对一位强大忍者的敬拜和佩服的正常情感之下，朦朦胧胧，但已经学会了几句骚话。  
另，我拼死拼活在影分身修炼上产生质的突破，师父与我由于任务的缘故已经两个月未见，此番返回木叶除了公事汇报之外的头一件，便是接受他勤勤恳恳的弟子的一番犒劳。正值晚饭时间，周遭食客大快朵颐，嘈嘈杂杂。但一想到师父薄荷般沁人心脾的飒爽，我就顾不得许多。  
冰镇果汁玻璃杯上沁出水珠，滴落在手指皮肤上，又被凉风吹拂的细微偏离了指纹的流向。风扇嗡鸣运作，冷气循环而来，将盆栽三色堇打得毫无生气，三四瓣内芯洁白稚嫩，外花瓣浸染墨蓝，对比配色酷似净眼。周身低低的人声混合着餐具碰撞的脆响，混合着暧昧的蓝调《木叶有九百万把苦无》，加之蛋白质适当的炙烤香气，让我在一个月的任务失败阴影后，心情回暖，不禁脚上打起欢快的节拍。  
却忽略声头顶的灯管不祥地短暂闪烁。  
更难忽略的厄运是，坐在我对面的，宇智波佐良，我敬爱的师父的，讨厌的儿子，嘁  
[喂，你有好好转告我给师父的邀请吗？不会是师父根本没...是你想单独约我出来吧。]  
佐良又看了眼时间,宽大白t上衔尾蛇的简洁图案，随着衣服的褶皱扭成了绞绳。  
[哦，我告诉父亲7点15来。一分不多一分不少。]  
我对佐良没好脸色。虽说我的确相当崇拜师父，但对师父的儿子实在无法爱屋及乌。  
我有意无意听过很多关于宇智波的谣言，蛇蝎心肠杀人为乐之类，但是这些传闻在我淡泊内敛的师父身上不攻自破，以至于让我有一种[宇智波家都是好人]的错觉...佐良子如其父的好面相，却喜欢处处与我作对。  
头顶上电视中女主持人稳健地播报着,[欢迎收看每晚7点的木叶新闻，今年正值第四次忍界大战结束的十八周年，在忍界同仁齐心协力英勇奋斗和七代目火影大人的英明领导…]  
瘦高的龅牙收银小哥睁大了原本无精打采的眼睛，直了直靠在墙壁的斜歪身形，木叶丸老师附体一般，仰望45度对新闻中的七火行注目礼，充满无限敬意。  
听到我爸的英明领导，我下意识反胃都痉挛了。估计小学忍校班委会都比他批文件快。

[火影大人好像在外面。]  
[不可能，他哪里有闲时间陪我。]  
不用看就能猜到，一个黑黄条纹外衣的人影，蜂王一般一闪而过。木叶除了父亲，还有谁品味如此糟糕呢？  
甚至不需探头窗外，一抬头就看见昏黄灯光下满满一墙七火的海报，穿御神袍的，穿运动服的，拍广告的，摆pose的，甚至还有几张半裸，肌肉线条明朗，那腹肌上甚至脏脏的印着手印，就像学校的维纳斯雕塑胸脯被摸的乌黑，炫耀着被敬拜的痕迹。 一墙的海报简直像多重影分身搓着丸子向我扑来，对我脆弱的神经予以毁灭性打击。 [对哦，说不定你父亲是忙着去参加什么剪彩仪式。]  
[...其实鸣人叔叔对你挺上心的，前几天还和我说，‘啊呀，怎样才能改善和青春期儿子的感情呢，真的好头痛啊，佐良快告诉诀窍吧。看到佐良和佐助关系那么好，真的好羡慕啊...’]  
窗外的霓虹灯散发着荧红的光芒，佐良一头黑发如瀑，被晕染成漩涡族的红发...虽然卡卡西伯伯评价佐良很像以前共事过的宇智波家的天才，尤其是幻术方面。但是在我看来，佐良的柔顺黑发深得大蛇丸真传，他抱师父总有一种大蛇丸阴魂不散的感觉。奈何人造人佐良的卵子材料是香燐提供的，从那个漩涡血统红毛疯女人那里，佐良继承了对师父异常的执着  
[所以？这15分钟你要当父子关系调解员？然后我感恩戴德痛哭流涕....]  
我抓了抓五指，一时间竟有些针刺般剧烈的心绞痛，仿佛有菌丝柔韧地钩挠在我内脏一般，滋啦滋啦胸口抽搐起来。每每想到父亲就越发烦躁起来。  
[嘶——]我抻了抻领口，嘴角的飞沫用餐巾纸一揩，淡粉色的血沫。  
无论如何我并不想在佐良面前示弱，但我的异常已然被佐良敏锐地捕捉到，悄无声息地，他嘴角勾出一个小涡。  
【嗡嗡——】手机短信  
博人君，手术开始了。我暂时会用上新的身体。祝我顺利吧。  
巳月  
我不知发生了什么，但还是祝愿一下。对面佐良眼神疑惑，看来他并没有收到短信，心中大大地畅快一阵，你看你跟音忍老乡相处的也不行啊。  
“巳月怎么了？”我问佐良  
“病的不清，大半夜村口唱歌，男高音，《我的太阳》，现场不错，堪称帕瓦罗蒂早期作品。”  
噗嗤一声，我可乐喷射而出。  
屏幕中 地中海发型的专家激昂顿挫，电视左上角亮着三位数字的电台编号印在他苔原地带植被稀少的头顶上。i  
[…草之国东部边境的饥荒问题尚未解决，流民团伙集体癔症雪上加霜，邻国火之国医药部门能否伸出援手，以及传闻中的食人暴行，据称是和幻术有关并且逐渐演化成恶魔崇拜..]  
[当地一个醉汉呢，喝醉了倒在路边，第二天，原地只剩下一滩三色堇了…那他的尸体去哪了，是活活被植物消化了吗…]  
评论员越说越离谱。  
佐良耸耸肩，一叠相片递到我面前。[一个月前的照片洗出来了。]  
照片里正是新闻中所说的边境交界，比木叶更内陆更北的原始森林，群山环抱雾气弥漫带点阴冷潮湿。第一张是佐良拍摄的视角，无尽的齐膝高三色堇花海翻卷着紫色海浪，远处松林只投射下水墨般淡色的轮廓。模糊的画面中巳月淡蓝的身影远远地手臂伸长，扑向摄像的佐良正要拽他回来，而我的菠萝头大张着嘴喊着，向镜头狂奔过去，一绺黄发粘湿在额头上。  
[这啥，把小爷我拍得这么丑。]  
[巳月的妄想，报道中流民的癔症，一定背后有什么致幻极强的东西，把一切点滴的因素汇聚成一条河道，让它通顺地流下去…]  
玻璃杯散发着莹蓝色的光，调制果汁颗颗果粒缀满细小的黑色内核，包裹在云絮状的果肉内，上下漂浮，反复沉淀，运行着细微的循环运动。内壁冰凉的饮料和外面酷热温度的反差下，外壁沁出水珠，顺着佐良的手指，水珠汇聚，缓缓流下。  
就像河道一样。  
[你呢？我听说前几天对自己打幻术来着？你的妄想是啥？] 我咕嘟一口果汁...  
佐良的红眼幽幽瞪着我，玻璃杯内冰蓝果肉内核浮动着，像无数濒死而遗留人世的目光。

[父亲有答应今晚打游戏，和我，还有你]  
[啊？是你暑假说的，你独立设计的游戏吗？已经完工了吗？]  
佐良不置可否，侧身玩弄起旁边装饰的三色堇花瓣，随着的动作，黑发倾泻。  
[但是设计游戏这种东西，就算是精通电脑的电气，也做起来相当麻烦。如果你暑假有好好修炼的话，根本没时间完成吧。而且佐助先生是独臂，体验感相当不好了。]  
[…每一个游戏都是毫无体验感的。]  
[?]  
我觉得佐良是没资格这样说的，他平时拿游戏机都手生，和我还有鹿代他们不是一路人。  
[三色堇不能种植在室内，因为它适合室外的阳光和土壤，这种海外传过来的小花，知道当地俗名叫什么吗？wild pansy. 所以当它被养殖在花盆里，你就明白这是杂交的培育品种而不是原始的wild pansy. 同样的，游戏…当你知道它是个游戏，就已经失去体验感了。]  
[佐良你...该吃药啦？]  
的确有听传闻说佐良是典型的宇智波疯批，但是无缘无故前言不搭后语的真的真是很麻烦啊！  
[对了，博人知道三色堇的花语吗？]  
[…真的该吃药啦。] 我起来，慢慢蹭到佐良边上，小心翼翼地翻他的衣兜里的药。  
小黑瓶，荧蓝色药丸…  
我把药丸送到他嘴边，他不吃，抿着嘴笑，周围人看我们兄弟情深搞得我好尴尬。  
他让我看他手里捏的三色堇。  
那蓝色的小花被手指箍成个圆球，中间黑色的原型花芯颤动着。  
[像不像博人的眼睛，蓝的，像不像？]  
[像像像，我的小少爷]我喂下药丸，看着他咽下去。  
[被捏爆啦，嘭！]  
[打游戏并非需要双手，眼睛也可以。]  
佐良不断张开指缝，故意做出相当扭曲的姿势，双指点在我额头，蓝色的花汁粘液在白皙的手指间拉出粘稠的丝线。  
[滋滋]  
头顶上灯光闪烁，很快归于黑暗。只留下灯管橙红的末端，不屈不挠地缓慢沉没于寂静和冰冷。外面传来一阵阵小惊呼，一扇扇沿街商铺乃至整个木叶，陷入电力枯竭。  
如果我知道这次反常的停电，是来掩盖关于师父的丑闻…我说什么都不能待在店里。  
[呼]的一声，隔壁桌的火焰汉堡燃起火光，服务员技巧娴熟地斜着银色壶口，给硕大的汉堡倒上燃烧着蓝色火焰的酱汁，  
灯火暧昧处，那对恋人相当甜蜜地望着彼此，结束了一天的工作没来得及脱下忍者制服，但是眼中跃动着燃烧彼此的火光...  
这一幕亲昵的画面让我心痒痒的，如果是我和师父能坐在一起的话...我的心脏小小地悸动一下，嘴里甜丝丝的。  
[喂，班长在你后面。]  
佐良缓过神来，在隔壁的火光中继续调笑道。  
[所以？]  
我相当骄傲地挺起胸膛，余光看着和我背对背卡座的班长，女孩一身紫色裙装，黑色长筒袜，十分吸睛...女生班小小地一阵骚动，似乎班长也在偷看我。对于15岁的我来说，异性的青睐也无异是魅力的勋章，至少形象阳光的我，比风格诡秘向大蛇丸靠拢的佐良，更有异性缘。  
佐良结印，身边的影子墨线一般越过火光映照的橙色桌面，竖起，拽了班长的头发，缩回  
[呀，博人君！]  
班长惊喜地回头，像我妈叫我爸一样，温柔。  
我只顾着生气，佐良恬不知耻地把奈良家的秘术学来，并给我招惹是非，靠。  
[你俩好好聊吧~]佐良得胜般笑着  
我看着佐良去往洗手间的背影，心中暗自叫骂[佐良你肾虚肾虚肾虚肾虚...]，被迫有一搭没一搭和班长聊起来...面对同届数一数二的美女，脑海中却全是...  
忍校时，佐良蓄意打飞每一个我本能够十环的手里剑，结果我们双双零分  
铃铛测验时，他收买了卖便当的大爷给全体打八折，唯独不卖我饭吃  
执行任务，我被当成人质去交换时，他绅士地对匪徒做了一个请抹我脖子的手势  
完美的师父怎么会有如此恶劣的儿子...实在狡猾，佐良在大人们眼中是温柔谦逊的优等生，他只把最恶劣的一面留给我。  
获此殊荣，我何其荣幸  
如果有反博人联盟，那么佐良绝对称得上骨干。  
[所以，你喜欢你师父，也就是我父亲... 是吗？]  
正和班长聊得升温，佐良一屁股坐过来，又看了眼手表  
...坏我好事。  
班长目瞪口呆，转回去，耳朵却支着听  
....  
[怪不得小时候说要做我父亲那样的人... ]  
[....我可没说，你别胡扯，佐良。]  
[佐良你小时候还说要当火影呢哇咔咔咔，你不会是看上我爸了吧哦呵呵呵~]  
[.......我那只是，中二，中二！]  
[解释就是掩饰，掩饰就是事实！事实就是佐良你看上我... ]  
佐良小脸一绷  
[回答我，博人,你对宇智波佐助的心思!]  
[...谁要回答那么奇怪的问题。]  
[博人，既然你沉默以对，那么我宣布游戏开始。]  
[...我的这双写轮眼会亲自找寻答案......]  
勾玉在赤红眼眸中缓缓旋转。  
黑暗的烛光中隔壁桌的情侣依旧耳鬓厮磨，红蓝色工作服的服务员迎来送往穿梭忙碌，投下一丝忙碌的剪影，凝结的水珠依旧在热量蒸腾下顺着玻璃杯缓缓流下，三色堇照常在风扇有规律的吹拂下频频点头，花香在汉堡的蓬勃热气中，反而幽幽地散布在四周各处，手摇发电机的吱吱声略烦躁地弥漫在黑暗中…  
好像…什么都没发生。  
服务员甩开膀子飞速摇动着电机。电视噼啪亮起。  
[和平局面下任务收入的锐减导致小型忍村运转不容乐观，忍村的破产解散让无业的忍者究竟何去何从呢？]  
打盹的猫翻滚着，黑暗中的绒毛团一般，压着遥控器换了个台  
[但是无限月读嘞，对于我们这些常年战乱的边境小民是相当吸引的啦，我就曾经做了一个超长的美梦啦，泡到女神，泳池party，啊呦真的爽到不行，谁想到哪个丧尽天良的二五仔居然搞停了无限月读耶…]  
[年轻人不就是白日做梦吗]，屏幕里一位老人夺过话筒，[脚踏实地才能有出路咯。]  
[但是这一代真的毫无出路诶，你们这些老人根本感觉不到啊，即使身为忍者都面临着忍村破产失业的风险，劳碌了一辈子到底是寒门难处贵子咯，现在的教育资源都是给那些新贵和大名的孩子，平民的儿子有什么机会呢？都阶级固化哪还是以前卖力就能赚大钱的情况…]  
[支持无限月读！让我们在美梦中死去吧！]  
人海中，一声尖叫一石激起千层浪  
[支持无限月读！不要再...痛苦地活下去了！]  
[敬拜恶魔！让恶魔大人赐予我们无尽的美梦吧！]  
镜头模糊摇晃，飞速旋扭的视角下，松林间漆黑竖直的石像林立，石像围绕下衣衫褴褛的祭司样人物肉虫般扭曲做舞，高高举起怀中的生物。  
那是还是小羊，还是小狗，还是...小孩？  
嘭一声，摔下去，血肉飞溅。  
血色的微风中，野蛮生长的黑色小花吸足了营养，合唱般荡漾开来，鼓胀了蓝色的光辉。石像顶部两只荧红的尖角在暗淡的林地里闪烁着诡异的光芒，交相辉映。  
[看来，托鸣人叔叔的福，咱们这还算不错？]  
佐良拆开薯条红色包装，往上面挤上一坨番茄酱，“咕叽”一声，蛮像电视里的祭祀现场。  
金属的餐刀反射着电视的微光，他空空划了划，哪怕汉堡上来也没了食欲。  
[好的，那这位小哥什么看法?]  
荧幕内，左上角半透明的[重播]粗糙字眼印在受访者水亮的黑发上，黑色的风袍蒙上一层倦怠的黄沙，风吹散刘海拂过挺翘的鼻梁，白皙的半侧脸颊在混乱拥挤的人群背景下，显得相当俊美。  
师父？  
在屏幕中看到身边生活中的人，对我来说并不是什么新奇的事情，尤其是有一个屡屡上镜的老爸，但是能见到独来独往的师父，哪怕是凑巧被采访到，隔着一层玻璃的缘故，心尖诡异地痒痒的，有一丝奇怪感，还莫名泛起一丝喜悦。  
甚至班长那桌的女生都开始蠢蠢欲动。  
[我们仍然身处一个类似无限月读的循环幻术。一切都是假的。]  
众人哗然。  
[没有人相信我，但请务必记住。]  
啪滋一声，电视归于黑暗，目瞪口呆的服务员，原本摇动电机的手臂，凝滞在空中，在众人的催促下又转动起来。  
[…只有死才能…没有人相信…不知博人能不能看到但是我尽力…]师父的影像在供电与耗竭的两极中频闪着采访和雪花的交替

本来满心欢喜的约饭，以师父诡异的失约告终。我还给佐良发短信问师父是不是累了睡着了给他盖上点，或者在医院什么的，如果失踪了赶紧报警。不过当时已经九点，按照佐良老音忍人的九点睡觉老年作息，他估计也没收到短信。当时我正百无聊赖地给小葵和一众小姑娘端着镜头，录毕业舞蹈表演的参赛视频，只听得楼下一串行李箱滚动的轱辘声。  
[各自珍重,鸣人君。]  
[各自珍重]  
从楼梯角向下看去，母亲对父亲吐字符串一样告了别，对我夹了夹胁下的离婚绿本本。这下似乎连不用说话的默剧也能让我这个观众明白。  
回头看，小葵在小姐妹间青春洋溢地喊着节拍，加油的拉花堆在小行李箱上。我手心直冒汗毫无行李，看来对于孩子的分管父母已下决意，我跟了父亲，甚至连通知都不必提前，只要眼看便知。  
开门几个日向族人等候已久，门堂处母亲精心照料的小花美得就像就像布景一般，而父母正是在晚间档家庭肥皂剧的演员，演技拙劣。一贯富于柔情的母亲连多余的悲伤都没有，像是去超市一样稀松平常。我本还恶劣的期待父亲痛心疾首,而父亲错位的反应更加令人费解：并非指责他毫无感情，而是反应错位，表情简直和我复制粘贴，好似并未参演而是被强拉进镜头，观众一样看着，然后事情顺着发生了。  
就在我还为这毫无征兆的分道扬镳现场头皮发麻时，佐良从天而降，拿着飞雷神的苦无靠在门口气喘吁吁，一双红眼，不知道的还以为这个宇智波，来家掏九尾了。、  
[父亲失踪了。]  
佐良哀戚戚地说。  
开玩笑嘛？我笑了，表情不错，佐良。  
我爸立在门廊，神色复杂。  
[我的神乐心眼察觉不到他的查克拉。]佐良颤抖着  
我爸开了仙人模式感知，  
[确实。]  
母亲转身，出于道义，安抚了一下佐良，踏进茫茫黑夜中，悄无声息地把自己从以往家庭生活中代码般一行行删除。  
佐井叔叔的暗部以及警卫部队一波波聚集到我家门口，忙碌四散搜寻了起来。  
我逐渐意识到，并不是佐良撒谎，大事不妙。  
佐良反复地给一波波的暗部描述着怎么回家发现沙发上四散的血迹，黑发，断指…自己怎么怎么找，前后院，医院，火影楼，然后到了这里...  
他一遍一遍描述着，一遍一遍描述着，身体仿佛被这些沉重的话语压在地上，最后抱住自己的肩膀哀哀地说，[博人，你帮我说吧，我...说不下去了...]

[分析出来了，断指是佐助先生的。]  
医疗班在中厅汇报着，几张白纸黑字的化验单散布在我家餐桌上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做爱视频里，我看见我师父被父亲，不，那个黄毛，用影分身十八种姿势一顿爆炒

[分析出来了，断指是佐助先生的。]  
医疗班在中厅汇报着，几张白纸黑字的化验单散布在我家餐桌上  
小葵的那几个排练小姐妹听到 [断指]都被吓得排队去了厕所。  
我喉头咕嘟一声，壮着胆子上前看一眼图片，书房木门上叉一把苦无，钉死门锁，门前的地毯上，血污爆裂四散，三根还是两根，，我眼睛模糊了，洁白的手指，瑟缩蜷曲在血泊中...  
看断口...那是生生掰断的手指啊  
两个月前，那只手五指俱全，白皙纤长  
带着薄茧，把利刃收入刀鞘，然后师父的风袍一收  
掬起一捧清水，送到嘴边，师父喉头滚动几下喝着水  
指甲圆润地摩挲着古树的年轮，师父低声教我在密林用植物观测方位...  
师父用他唯一的手，教我扯钢丝，教我扔手里剑,教我...  
露营时，我偷瞄着月光下师父难得放松的睡颜...师父白皙的玉手，没戴手套，露在整齐的灰色的袖口外面...  
都怪月色太美，我就鬼迷心窍的摸上去  
[怎么了，博人？]  
师父轻轻说，比晚风还轻，  
吹动了，我心头的沃野万里，星汉无垠。

我他妈，我都舍不得舔，就他妈被生生掰断了...?!  
我脑袋一热，下腹一紧，真是你痛我也痛。  
没了手，我师父怎么活？我顿时血灌瞳仁  
[如果强大如佐助都被做到这种程度的话，派去多少人手恐怕都无济于事。]佐井叔叔画了画暗部名单。  
[感知系统因为停电的缘故，数据一片空白啊。]井野阿姨刷刷地翻动着空白的监控记录，嘬了口咖啡。  
等等，停电绝对不是偶然对吧，如此规模的大停电，掐断了师父在电视中关于“无限月读之类的幻术并未解除”的发言，接着正赶上家长日前佐助先生回村的时候，师父就惨遭袭击，一切都太过恰巧，不过如此巧合的程度绝非天意，而是像齿轮彀合般严丝合缝…恰恰是有人要对师父动手，掩盖他对无限月读的真相，才策划了这场停电，绑架师父于无声无息…  
我的政治敏感和阴谋论就像DNA的双螺旋一样紧紧缠绕起来，眼睛谨慎地盯着方桌上的各位高层，尽力地捕捉蛛丝马迹，再把线索像收藏激忍卡牌一样，分门别类地安置在记忆的抽屉中。  
[？！只能等着救援的生机白白流逝吗？然后我俩大小伙子安安全全猫地下室做地堡男孩..？]  
我冲上前还想嘴遁一下，被父亲推一边。他威压地站着，怀疑地审视着佐良  
[...不...我..我...没......]佐良下意识后退一步。  
我靠老爸，你是在怀疑佐良吗？  
你这查案的脑筋，是毛利小五郎吗？  
虽然说宇智波的确有血亲相残的传闻，但是借他十个胆他也...佐良这小身板都不够他妈香燐塞牙缝的。  
不知为何我就认定香燐阿姨是那种饿了随手拎个崽子吃的雌性动物，或者密林深处拿小孩当菜的红发女巫  
一定是那种凶狠的基因才能培养出恶劣的佐良，  
但此时佐良黑发濡湿，长腿交叠蜷曲着，就好像我家买来的小x奴，马上要被日了似的...  
即使是面对七火的愤怒，这个反应...也不对啊...  
....  
灵光一闪  
他是不是…  
在案发时目睹了什么？为什么不现在和大家说...还是说...  
靠  
现在有凶手在场...  
餐桌周围的暖黄灯光从未如此冷冽...凤梨叔叔，佐井叔叔，井野阿姨，牙叔叔…一波一波的暗部...甚至...父亲...  
...细思极恐

楼梯下有个小隔间。  
我并不记得我家真有个楼梯间，仿佛记忆错乱似的，它就在那里，像一个隐藏关卡一样等待我去探索。  
推门,头顶一盏昏暗的灯，一张小床，空气里弥漫着木屑的陈旧气息，三角形的狭小楼梯间，酝酿着我庞大的头脑风暴。  
估计我屋今晚，都被滞留的小葵的同学们住满了，咱俩只能哈利波特了。  
掸灰的动作间，什么锁掉了，  
那是个掉漆的破木箱，蒙在灰尘中，真不起眼，藏点什么黄色文学倒不错。我身在困局，拉开一看  
一张墨绿的漆皮证书，在暖色灯光下，金丝楠木般透露出丝线状的亮黄光泽  
离婚证，父母的，好多年了…是一直瞒着我们吗？  
[这是木叶的秘密]  
门外，父亲说  
[为什么要这样对父亲？父亲不愿意，而且他受伤了。]  
门缝外，佐良小声说。看来他的确目睹了现场。  
[父亲有做错什么事吗？]  
我爸摇摇头  
[你父亲他需要静养。佐助失控了。他陷入到一种思维的闭环中，那是一种妄想般的绝症，必须被控制。]  
佐良没有血色的嘴空空地张了几下，拼命想挤压出什么声音，纤长的手指比划起来。  
我并不相信 [佐助师父需要静养]的说辞，即使闭上眼睛，案件现场的照片依然鲜血淋漓，触目惊心，这种场面真的不像父亲所说的看护和照料，而是碾压般的凌虐…  


夜半楼梯间床上，眼前佐良小猫似的蜷缩着，但是总归都是15岁的身量，虽然略柔软纤细，但小少爷嫌挤也不想挨着我  
佐良似乎没睡安稳，胸脯剧烈的起伏着，真想帮他拍拍…算了我怕挨红眼瞪。  
…佐良前胸鼓鼓的白色衬衫，像动荡的云朵，漂浮在莫测对高空…  
喃喃着，[爸...爸...]  
真是个小可怜，佐良。  
都说父子连心，佐助师父他,他...现在说不定被人折磨着...小皮鞭刷刷的，小烙铁滋滋的…  
或者…更羞辱的手段…  
师父一向行事果决，听说暗中替木叶干着不便出手的脏活，须佐射程之内皆为真理，树敌颇多。如果单纯的师父，被当成养料为木叶的根系吸收殆尽…  
更肮脏地地想，如果佐助师父作为利益交换落到别人手里，我，我白白嫩嫩的师父...  
不仅手没了，  
晚节也难保了... 唉…  
斜斜的楼梯构建出我头上的棚顶，如果无法破局，这个倾斜的棚顶，俨然就是拘禁师父的金字塔  
可怜的佐良倒像极了遇难的师父。一张小脸煞白，眉头低着，昏黄的灯光下流着薄薄的的冷汗...  
[爸...爸...我不走..]  
！！  
！什么？什么不走？  
[我不走..]  
佐良破碎地喃喃着  
[爸...你怎么了...]  
脑海中一瞬闪过案件现场照片，书房木门上...叉一把苦无...  
用来…钉死门锁...  
... 明白了  
...师父为了掩护佐良...钉上了门锁，把自己留在门外面对敌，阻止他们去书房内捉到他的儿子  
佐良[我不走]  
师父钉上门锁后拖延了强敌片刻，然后...手指被生生折断  
于是...佐良[爸...你怎么了]  
骨节断裂的声音，血液喷溅的声音，甚至师父在剧痛下难以压抑的呻吟...佐良都有听到...  
[喂，乖乖出来吧，不照做的话，就再折断一根哦…]  
我一阵寒颤，隔着门板听到父亲被如此摧残着...  
在师父的拼死拖延下，佐良才有机会，抓住一瞬的时机飞雷神到我家...  
神魔般强悍的师父，为什么就这样轻易被…  
难道是木叶要分来父子二人，来彼此要挟吗？把佐良捏在木叶，被囚禁的佐助师父会记挂着孩子，变得乖乖听话了…  
...直到师父被活活玩坏也说不定....我不敢想  
[爸...爸...]  
佐良腰肢细软，空空地摸着身旁…如果没有今晚这档子事的话，应该有师父陪他睡觉吧…  
梦话是那么…绝望  
我想安慰小佐良，真情实感。  
我酝酿了师父慈父般的柔和的声音，  
答一声  
[诶爸爸在这]  
黑暗中，佐良一双红眼，瞪着我  
卧槽，都神志不清说不出话，还能瞪我是吧？  
佐良气鼓鼓翻身睡去，手机啪嗒一声留在我俩中间。漆黑的潘多拉魔盒静置着，等待我去打开。  
这当然不道德，但却是我情报的一部分，佐良明明看见了现场，却不肯跟我说，那我就只能自己发掘咯！最为关键的是，我记得佐良手机里有家中的实时监控，小少爷兴致高雅培育了一个雨林缸，需要时时看护。那么这个实时监控极有可能现在仍然拍摄着现场…  
输入解锁密码：  
密码是佐良的生日试一下？错误。  
毫无头绪。脑海中越发烦躁，双眼逐渐干涩，手指木然地滑动屏幕，对，我还得感谢我还有手指，不像可怜的师父..  
一串数字,佐良的幸运数字，浮上脑海  
“佐良君生日快乐！这是我亲手为佐良君做的…”  
忍校最后一年，窗户一尘不染，窗外蓝天白云阳光正好。因为我与佐良敌对的缘故，对他判断过于主观，但不得不承认佐良在很多女生口中依然是“王子大人一般”优雅得体令人想嫁的梦幻男友。异性的热情让我无比哀叹。那个名叫泪的厚重棕色双马尾姑娘，双手奉上一份包装精美的蛋糕。平时像丁香一样忧郁安静，当时却鼓足勇气满眼期待。  
“谢谢你。”佐良点头，程式化地微笑像挂上一层糖霜，甜且冷。  
我当时就觉得佐良对她没心思，基本告吹了。  
“请务必收下，上面有特意画佐良君的幸运数字。”山葵助攻道。  
佐良的笑脸仿佛是融化了，变得饶有兴致，活灵活现。蛮有质感的金丝缎带缓缓拆开，723的巧克力色字母组合跃然眼前。  
“嗯嗯因为注意到佐良君在作业本的姓名后，都有特意标注这个数字，当然不是窥视佐良君隐私…只是发作业时碰巧注意到…”  
“有心了，泪。”  
723723，输入  
屏幕解锁。屏幕背景父子二人，生活照的随意角度和略模糊的画质，与我收藏师父激忍卡片上一本正经的侧面剪影大不相同，两人刻在基因里特有的黑发白肤，只佐良是混入香燐阿姨基因也遗传了她的眼睛，睫毛浓密眼型略狭长。不远处水泽苍绿，寺院金顶光华灿烂。  
靠，723到底是什么啊，好像记得师父是7月的狮子座，如果是用父亲的生日当做幸运数字和手机密码的话…这种诡异的亲昵感真的合适吗？带入我和我爸僵硬的父子关系，过分浓烈的父控感情越发显露了。学校里不是流行暗恋的情人生日当做密码吗…回想起卡卡西伯伯对佐良若有所思地评价“相貌的确很像一个以前在暗部共事过的宇智波”，似乎佐良对生父联结了一种远超血缘的…情感上的隐形，扭曲的脐带…  
搞什么父慈子孝啊…我额角突突。  


[监控图标点击，实时俯视的镜头内漆黑一片，月光漏过婆娑的树影，从巨大近乎不合比例的狭长百叶窗筛过，成为唯一的暗淡光源。光线昏暗中可见地毯上三叶草似的凯尔特结纹样，平添一分宗教的肃穆气氛。造型饱满的铜制扬声器反射着晦涩的金属光泽，碟片上，纹路转动着，深潭水窝般细微地反射着月光。床奶油般软绵鼓胀…啊，这种涩情的意味，在暧昧的蓝调背景音乐《木叶有九百万把苦无》下，越发诡异了。  
等等，这并不是佐良的卧室，但看窗子的话的确是他家里不假。看树影的角度，不是他在一楼的卧室。  
也没有他说的雨林缸。  
有点像，那种…黄黑色网站的瑟琴直播啊…毫不意外会有一个假胸夸张的厚唇美女，抄起一把大枪，进行深入的自我检讨…  
角落却背坐着一个…  
…黑发男子？  
喘息着，似乎有什么难言之隐  
只能看见背影，身材精瘦不过相当有料，近乎赤裸...  
刺激呀...  
黑色半长不短的头发，像被刚剪过一样凌乱不堪，  
他姿势警惕，防御着门口方向…就像今晚佐良对暗部一样  
或者说他和佐良，无论从身姿还是习惯动作上，很像，就像同一个老师教出来的一样...  
男子好像察觉到自己被注视着，回身  
...师父！？  
视频那端，师父一丝不挂，困兽犹斗般被拘于这个诡异的房间。  
门开了  
来人衣装打扮上橙下黑，莫名的熟悉，就在我想仔细辨认时，那橙色衣服的却不急，转过身锁门。  
...背后留给师父...进攻的好机会啊...但是师父却,依然紧绷着...难倒是体力耗尽不支持他突袭了吗...或者说，他本意不想伤人但是此时不出手更待何时...  
关门瞬间，门上掉下一张贴画，那人仍不急于动手，慢慢踱步，弯腰拾起贴画，颤抖地笑笑.  
[真是...和10年前，一模一样啊...]  
什么10年？似乎...他和师父是旧相识...这声音... 这种病态的，扭曲的男人声音  
[我们，又在一起啦。]  
是父亲？!!  
我擦擦干涩的眼睛，昏暗的视频中，那人玩味地又转身面对师父...正脸的镜头里...一头黄毛，三撇猫胡子随着疯狂的表情而颤抖着...  
是父亲没错但是..是木叶人见人爱的七火鸣人？不，不，我不能接受...  
隆隆的雷车声，远远近近警笛一般在我脑中炸裂开来。  
那是一条的锁链，反射着微弱的金属色光泽，我看清了，栓在师父纤细的脖颈上，跟栓狗似的。  
暗冷混沌的暗室内，父亲开始极具威压地一件件...脱开衣服，扔到地上...甚至连内裤也...直到露出全身，下身昂扬着，对着负隅顽抗的赤裸的师父  
气氛诡异且焦灼  
明暗暗地投射到师父伤痕累累的赤裸脊背上，师父猫一般弓身对峙着，急剧喘息，起起伏伏，像月光下的云涛海浪。  
似乎这间暗室要发生什么禁忌之事。我不禁深吸口气。  
[这画是小佐良画的？不错。]  
父亲一个结印，分出7，8个影分身，一个个步步逼近...师父慌不择路，左冲右突  
[慌什么，这些年有男人满足你吗？]  
[床也很软呐，今晚切磋切磋..教我点什么，佐助师父？] 父亲调笑道。  
闭..闭嘴吧，师...师父不是你能叫的。我气的直锤桌子。  
[你疯了，我不要在这种事上当你师父。]  
师父被扭着手腕脚腕，正色道。  
[可是你以前喜欢得很啊。现在也很期待吧]  
父亲一个冲撞，直把师父仰面摔在地上，借着欺身而下的势头直接...  
！！你...你不光玷污了师父这个词，还玷污了师父这个人...  
昏暗的月光下，师父城池失守，被杀了个人仰马翻，粗壮的肉棒如攻城檑木直直捣入，师父的面色似快乐，似痛苦，黑发被影分身拨弄到耳后，淡色的嘴失控地张开，好像呼救一般却无法发声，如中箭的白鹄般颤抖着，被迫和敌将肌肉矫健的胸膛贴合着,心脏隔着骨肉一齐跳动着...  
父亲，不，现在我叫不出口，那个黄毛，发出一声满意的低吟，一手涩情地游走在师父剧烈喘息的胸膛，另一只手勾起师父软化的腰肢，动作大开大合，师父两腿踢腾着，却被黄毛的影分身握住脚腕，摆弄成男子几乎不可能的柔韧角度，一下一下深入着...  
你…你说你会照顾好师父，就是这样照顾的吗？极度愤怒下我粗重地呼吸着。  
师父不仅是是政治上的效忠，还要展现性事上的臣服？这种超过限度的要求是谁下达的？或者说师父是心甘情愿？一连串的质问轰炸着我的脑海，我下腹火热，但顺着我的脊梁骨蜿蜒爬上的是一股寒颤，如果，我是说如果最糟糕的假设的话…  
我瞬间想到一个糟糕的大名，圆市休先生的一个大腹便便的友人，他对佐良挺中意的，总想摸他的头发。  
连锁反应想到那群恶趣味的大名，如果是那群老家伙此时在屏幕那端，或者有什么人在屏幕那端如此观赏的话，那无疑是把洁身自好的师父自尊心放在地上来回碾压…  
这一切，这一切到底是怎么回事啊…

[叫我的名字。]  
他掐着师父的下颌，粗暴地啜吸着师父白皙的胸前，两只影分身的手，摆弄着濡湿的黑发。  
百叶窗光影交织间，师父黯淡地笑了。  
似乎明白即使自己不配合他的性癖，他依旧会继续操下去一样  
[...博人。]  
什么？师父在...叫我？  
干！  
得！  
漂！  
亮!  
我甚至能想象老爸萎靡不振的样子了！我眼光一亮，双手握拳，简直要庆贺一番。  
但是...那个畜生...似乎操的更欢快了...  
我挫败地松下拳头。  
在他的巨根飞速捣弄下，师父时而颓然瘫倒，时而颤抖紧缩，半被迫半羞耻地挺着腰，混沌不清的画面并未暴露交合之处，但水样的几条微光随着父亲猛插猛干,长长短短地变幻着，不一时啪嗒啪嗒滴落在卡其色的毛绒地毯上，于是几何规整的凯尔特结纹样被晕湿开来…  
噗嗤噗嗤的浓烈交合声音中，在我十五岁的盛夏夜晚，我第一次感到，身体里迸发出一股遥远的战栗，它好像暴雨前的雷声一样，轰隆隆由远及近，在我脑海里炸开，然后向四肢百骸蔓延开去。  
不知道是不是所有人都能够感受到这种似是而非而有实质的东西，那是一种前所未有的快感，比看片爽，比自慰带劲，就好像我的肉棒真正抽插着师父的后穴一样。  
我起先以为这是一种急切而绝望的意淫，而事实证明并非如此。这其中无尽的奥妙和乐趣，简直是完美的恶魔陷阱。  
但此时我只是备受良心折磨，俯视着白衬衫下相当平淡的青春期身材，却感觉到裤裆里，我的小弟优秀又不道德地立正报道：  
[报告，漩涡博人的性癖是他的师父宇智波佐助！目标瞄准，炮弹上膛，是否发射,请指示！]  
我，我能怎么指示，佐良还睡在我身边，一丝月光，照在白皙的长腿上，颇有疑似可怜的清纯。  
我不能对子冲父，可耻可耻。  
我压了压裤裆，但它不肯卧倒潜伏，反而斗志昂扬。  
然而战况激烈炮火连天的是视频那端的战场，荷枪实弹的肉搏。在父亲粗鲁暴虐的连续猛攻下，师父紧咬的牙关松懈了...  
[……啊…]  
被充满，被冲刺，被痛苦和极乐轮番折磨的师父,终于缴械投降，满眼水雾，发出一声难以言喻的呻吟...  
我...我好了...  
突然佐良轻微地翻个身。  
没耳机  
我心口热，脊背冷。  
瞥见佐良的助听器挂在床头，他应该没有听见…  
一线月光横亘在床上，佐良原本小猫般蜷缩的姿势，睡熟了已然舒展，把我的位置侵占殆尽。  
那真不知道那扇百叶窗后，月光是否也看到肉体交织的沉沦大戏  
...我不做人了，在师父熟睡的儿子边，戴上耳机，继续盯上屏幕  
那是一场近乎野兽般的交合。师父手臂被制住，双腿被压开，印着五指红痕，仰躺在父亲身上，被噗嗤噗嗤地抽插着。纵长的窗棱月色点在师父下颌，而一线晶莹顺着嘴边流了下来，好像夜色中的一处小小溪流  
那是失控的涎水，师父如濒死的鱼类般大口呼吸着，不时发出难以抑制的羞耻呻吟。  
看不清交合处，想必父亲粗长的男根炫耀般飞速捣弄，凌虐至极。  
窥私的刺激感与背得感充斥了我的大脑，为什么平时一丝不苟的师父会变成，视频中炽热熟透的模样。  
为什么，为什么我会看到这些…或者说，我觉得仅仅看到，根本不够啊…  
[...我...啊...已经离真相很近了...只要我们...就可以...查明...啊...啊...这个困住大家的…循环月读...]  
师父喘息着。  
[继续说呀...]  
父亲坏笑地顶弄着， 涩情地舔动着师父的后颈。佐助师父被如提线木偶般操纵着，颠动着，唯一的支点便是敏感的后穴，根本说不完话。连连摇头  
[不要相信B氏，那个医生…他不可信。]师父破碎地说。  
父亲嗅着师父汗湿的后颈，相当满足地深吸一口气，对师父的话不做理会。  
[...他会害了所有人，他报仇的目标包括...你…]师父说  
一个影分身，放开玩弄师父的手，随便到旁边抽屉里翻找着  
[啊呀，他藏的药果然还在这里呢，这种好东西没有过期吧。喂，吃了，忘掉你的调查结果，和我们永远在一起，不好吗？]  
一颗莹蓝色的药丸，在月光熹微处闪烁着诡异的光芒。  
这种诡异的光泽...怎么和佐良在平时吃的蓝药丸相当类似...看来真的应该找他谈谈。  
师父上面被掐住下颌，下面被飞速地顶弄着，面色抗拒，底下却发出淫靡的抽插声，张嘴惊喘时被塞下药丸  
[你会...离真相...呜啊...越来越远，循环只会...越陷越深...]  
[更深了…难倒不爽吗…]父亲猛然顶起来，师父颤抖着腰呼吸凝滞了。  
师父还坚守着一丝清明，呸一声吐出药丸。那东西在地上咕噜咕噜地滚远了，黑暗中散发着荧蓝色的微光。  
看来，师父和父亲有相当大的纷争，一个【循环】的调查，师父的坚持遭到父亲的阻挠。  
我不知道这其中还涉及了谁的利益，大名的利益？忍联的顾虑？高层的决定？父亲竟然如此情色的方式，用肉棒狠狠训诫可怜的师父，直到他乖乖听话为止？  
父亲不怒反笑。看来师父的反抗让他相当恼火，相当有威压感的矫健身材紧绷着，像是一座即将爆发的火山。慢慢手扬起来，我毫不怀疑他马上会对师父那被折辱仍然挑衅的脸庞，抡出一拳，比打桃式还用力。  
[啊，是吗，可是真相根本无所谓啊。]  
他只是轻轻擦拭着师父嘴边失控的涎水。  


[你..你不是...鸣人…]  
师父被一个深插，哆嗦着目光失神。  
!!!什么？！难倒这个黄毛不是鸣人，是什么人变成父亲的样子奸污了师父吗？强烈的负罪感与迅速膨胀的拯救感让我不禁目眩，呼吸急促起来。  
师父干涸着黑红断指血污的手在纱布中包裹着，拼命地在影分身的夹击下伸出来，凭空抓着，颤抖地挥舞着...  
我头晕目眩，手打哆嗦。误触到后台，  
显示在线设备 数量2  
除了我手里这部手机，还有另外一台设备？难倒还有一双冥冥中的眼睛，在观察着师父,隔着玻璃，注视着此情此景...  
一声警笛在我脑海横空划过，挑动了每一根神经。堪比忍界巅峰的强大师父正在被人极限地玩弄着，如果被人目睹观赏的话，对于面子极薄的师父真是比千刀万剐还要难受百倍。  
[我是你丈夫，是你唯一的爱人，]  
那人坏笑着稍张开腿跪坐，因为下身依托的姿势，师父腿根大开成堪称极限的角度，底下吃进相当的深度，表情难耐起来，黑发水亮，散乱地后仰着。  
肌肉饱满的影分身缝隙中，师父裹着纱布的手无力地垂着，随着动作摇晃着。  
[你不是鸣人...为什么要...欺骗...]  
备受蒙蔽的师父会杀了他吗？我的心咚咚跳着，用尽一切可憎的词汇诅咒那人，别管他是谁。  
[欺骗...你自己...]  
师父濡湿的脸庞上眼眸墨黑，却已经不悲不喜，和他的蓝眼睛对视着。  


[博人，你在看啥？脸红脖子粗的。]  
佐良轻轻地翻身，而此时，屏幕里正上演着父亲和师父的肉体交织的对峙..  
[武打，武打片...]我脑筋一转  
确实是,武打片啊...  
[好看吗？]  
佐良小猫一样倾身扑过来，我一把扣住手机  
[好看，好看。]  
[就是过于刺激了，佐良你还是别看了，休息吧。]  
我真的没办法告诉佐良，你爸正在父亲身下，或者是伪装成父亲的人身下，欲仙欲死。  
[...你给家里打个电话吧，就说…你暂时回不去了。]  
师父用尚存的手指播了一个号码  
欢快的铃声《我为木叶挖石油》回荡在狭小的楼梯间，我一把划过监视器界面，手机扔在床上甚至还没来得及黑屏，佐良反手摸摸，那个标为723的来电显示，明晃晃地挂在顶端。  
事情到底会发展成什么样呢？对面也压抑着喘息  
佐良听到父亲的声音，差点惊叫，捂住嘴  
[最近遇到一些意外..啊..有些棘手，可能，暂时，难以脱身，你...照顾好自己...还有博人...唔..啊...]  
然而视频那段的禽兽，发猛地嘶吼一声，一下一下干的又深又快，交合处发出噗嗤噗嗤的巨根与嫩肉摩擦声，直要把师父捣得汁水淋漓。  
那种冰冷的嘲笑和肢体缠绕绕的支配感,根本…不是父亲…我甚至认不出他…回想起父母程序般的离婚过场...这黄毛...究竟是谁啊...情急之下我的脑回路被过载的信息拥堵，无法思考，除了父亲又有谁能近得师父身边...  
[啪嗒]一声，手机掉落  
剧烈抽插下，师父颤抖着，全然放弃地叫出来  
[啊啊啊....博人...是解开循环的关键…哦啊…一定不…不要让他...接近我...]  
佐良慌张问着  
[喂？父亲？]  
慌乱中佐良的脸颊蹭过监控图标，点开了实时监控。但他拼命地用耳朵贴近声孔。  
只有我看到画面里，师父已是满面绯红，扑通一声，瘫倒在地上, 被活活操晕。  
父亲捡起脚边尚未挂断的手机，佐良的声音穿过话筒。  
佐良窝在床头，没带助听器的耳朵，努力辨认着，脑海中一片眩晕。  
父亲哂笑一声。  
挂机。  
[博人...开启了...这个循环...博人…一定...看到了什么...]  
电话里师父意识全无地喃喃着，声音破碎在驶过的雷车声中。视频内施暴者毫不在意, 侵占地吻着，喂下药丸。  
没错，我什么都看到了。  
夜色中雷车规律的哐当声从窗外传来，金属的声音，远远的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我是一只小野狗，饥肠辘辘，想吃相爱，嗷嗷直叫，师父像夜色中一把艳丽的野火，把我烧成孤魂野鬼，但是即便是变成灰，变成魂，我也不可能顺应我的天性扑向他——因为我父亲横在中间，精力充沛荷尔蒙爆棚的人柱力救世主父亲，大名鼎鼎的漩涡鸣人就是我达成天性的障碍——唉，我不是菠萝头，我是柠檬头啊！ 我酸啊，酸死了

[你看…佐助师父…是不是被人下药了?]  
[静观其变，先跟踪一段。]  
啪滋一声 电力重启的瞬时，中心商业街每一片玻璃橱窗后爆发了不稳定的刺目光亮，白茫茫一片。上一秒晦暗的临时灯串被浸没在白昼般的光彩之中。旧书店海报层叠，在一片白茫茫的无机质光晕中守着昏黄的复古味道，街角招牌林立，强光照耀下金阁寺海报反射着褪色的旧金箔，迫使我眯起眼，脚下垃圾桶边，一簇簇旺盛生长的蓝紫色三色堇散发的野生的幽香，和旧书店陈腐的书页气息搅成一团。  
师父清瘦的身形被一个穿斗篷的驼背身影半拉半抱，配合到毫无意识似的。我眼睁睁看他拐携着师父走过了两个街区…想到监控里有可能是这卑鄙老头变成父亲，和师父欢爱一场，我心堵的难受。  
斗篷老人的腿脚停滞了。  
[出来吧，我知道你在。]  
佐良示意我待命别动。自己从闪烁积灰的旧书店招牌下站了出来。  
对面咔哒一声。  
我咽了下喉咙，那危险而致命的声音，子弹上膛。  
不久前旁观方助博士的空弹夹演示，这骨节错位般的细小声音已刻入我的骨髓一般，下意识地反射着。  
危险  
师父毫无意识地斜靠墙边，上身略皱的宽大白t，下身七分裤，裤脚的棉线磨损到似乎能隐约透露着布料下的冷白肤色。右手打着绷带，领口裸露的白皙皮肤，仿佛一段残存的幻象似的，要消失在金粉褪色的金阁寺海报中。但那皮肤上有相当多不堪的暧昧的痕迹，提醒着我的确不是幻象。

[把我爸放下。]  
手枪转轮下，佐良身子腰间围着我爸的橘色旧衣服，夜色微凉，渺远的雷车轰鸣作响。  
[你还知道他是你爸？]老人不符合年龄的饱满颤动的嗓音，好熟悉…  
[好久不见啊，佐良。]  
什么啊…难倒他们之前认识吗…  
空气中弥漫着后厨的白雾热气，和我心脏的咚咚声，肺叶的呼吸声，搅合成一锅绝望的浓汤，劈头盖脸对我浇下来…但紧绷如线的对峙容不得我分神多想…  
[看来，循环已经开启了，我的老朋友...]他话音未落。  
[嘭]一声金属炸响，我下意识纵身跳出，一骨碌滚进对面墙后。原本藏身的垃圾桶被洞穿打翻，火花四溅。  
佐良瞬身跃起，电光火石间如离弦之箭般,穿着小铆钉的鞋狠狠踹到那人脸上，咚的一声闷响，回荡在两墙间狭窄的缝隙里，那人翻倒过去毫无抵抗能力。  
狭小的巷口，乌涂涂的两侧墙壁间夹出一线天，天上电气放飞的热气球浸染着夜色，云朵般缓缓飘过。热气吹拂下，水汽过度烘干的三色堇低垂着花骨朵，干瘪的蓝紫色香氛混合着血气。  
佐良把那柄火力不小的五轮手枪揣起来，心疼地往前一步，小心翼翼地用手尖整理起师父血污的纱布  
[再吃点药吗父亲？手还有挽回的余地。]佐良把枪收进衣袋，掀开腰间的橘黄旧衣摸索出小黑瓶，倒出两粒。  
豆大的胶囊闪烁着诡异的蓝色光泽。  
师父摇头。[我…好像吃过了。手指会自己长回来。]  
没错师父您的确吃过，我在监控里看到，但是您为什么说[好像]，难倒[吃药]这段记忆本身已经被抹去了吗？想起父亲的话[吃了药丸，忘掉你的调查结果]，如果它真的如万能般，可以修改记忆和重塑肉体的话…这简直无法用科学解释…  
师父勾勾剩下的手指，根部还有可怖的牙印，有些吃力，点头示意，跑远了。  
[佐助师父，半小时后茗茶街的Orris酒吧碰头]我大喊。  
[虽然不知道师父卷入了什么麻烦，但如果您信得过我…无论发生什么博人永远不会出卖您…]  
虽然听上去挺像约妹，但是那间经营惨淡的酒吧，的确是警部巡逻都不屑一顾的所在。加之偶然听井阵说，街角的查克拉监控一周前在一场酒后斗殴中被打碎，绝对是绝密的会面地点。  
街角闪烁的昏黄灯光中，师父远去的颀长身影停停，影子点点头，消失在漫长的夜幕中。

[老头怎么办？送到警部吗？]  
我一瞥。回望原本藏身的垃圾桶，弹孔可怖地横在路中间，风呜呜地吹过爆裂卷边的弹孔，摇动整个桶身哐哐作响。如果不是神经反射般的危机反应，估计血肉四散倒在路中间的就是我本人了。  
我隐藏得毫无破绽，而他又如何发现呢？一切变得扑朔迷离起来…  
[喂，是你伪装成鸣人，对师父做那种事吧！] 我背着佐良，在老头耳边压低声线问训。一想到师父在监控中说的[你是不是鸣人]我就心口堵得发慌。  
[不...是你。]  
老头语出惊人。是我？胡扯。他桀桀地笑着，声音嘲哳简直如爆裂的死鸟，扑地一声把一颗碎牙呸到我脸上。  
[博人...加诸在你的佐助师父身上的罪行....你将做，你正做，你已做过。]  
[看到你，就像过去的我...我们是一对替换的簧片，迟早能演化出共振的旋律。...你，迟早会变得和我一样...]  
话没说完，我给了他一拳。老东西鼻子一歪晕死过去。  
老东西蒙上白翳的蓝眼睛，枯井般干涸地盯着我，那眼神中不是将死的求饶，而是一种…怜惜和悲哀。  
这种看不透的眼神简直是骑在我头上羞辱。  
[老头子疯言疯语，送警部吗？]被窥探秘密的羞愤感让我头脑充血。  
[别管，事情会变得越来越有意思。]  
佐良摸了摸太阳穴上的子弹擦痕，笑了，声音像山谷吹拂血雾的冷风，渺远而潮湿。  
脚下营养不良的三色堇，垂着头打了寒颤。

夜半夏日的鸣蝉都唱得干涸了，主卧浴室的淫靡的水声才刚刚结束。师父和父亲的水陆会战愈战愈勇，不一会，细细听就会略有察觉，头顶传来干劲十足吱嘎吱嘎的摇床声，令人头昏脑涨直飙鼻血。  
至于为什么在Orris酒吧的接头会失败，我和佐良互相瞪眼指责对方出卖了师父。佐良耸耸肩，怨念地斜靠在沙发的暗影里，瞪着我。Orris被暗部围的水泄不通，试问接头之事除了我，师父和佐良，谁能知道？我和他用眼神打了一场精彩的小辩论。  
我父亲和师父正式同居了，在这个燥热的夏天。我师父成了我爸的爱人，我的小妈，在经历了今晚闹剧般荒诞的转折后，兜兜转转我们四个回到了家。现场已被暗部悄无声息的清洁一新，除了书房门框上仍有大力投掷的苦无印记，没人会把如此祥和安定的环境与案件现场的血污爆裂联系在一起。正如宇宙中星团剧烈活动的熵变终归于热寂，在让人窒息的性爱视频，劫持，会面暴露乃至被遣送火影楼的五影会谈后，父亲和师父达成了成年人的默契，成了挚爱唯一。如果师父所说的“能自己长出来的断指”还算数的话，那的确是执子之手了。  
很多人所说他们是少年时期起的宿敌，没想到时隔十几年，变成了床上的的宿敌，能干一宿的那种。  
此时佐良倒是处变不惊，回到卧室，在一波波的靡靡之音下睡得安稳。  
一副助听器被摘下，放在枕头上，好像墨色的飞鸟栖息在绵软的云朵，月光普照下安然入睡。  
我没有印象佐良竟有听力障碍，但是现如今助听器真被我发现的话，或许他的血继病已经相当严重了。  
盯着月光下墨黑小药瓶在橱柜投下的混沌的小影子，仿佛师父从身披暗色风袍的独行侠露出了更为缤纷微妙的柔软人性，他还是个为小儿子药钱劳心劳力的可怜单亲父亲，考虑到香燐阿姨和他最近的距离，就是培养皿里她的卵子碰到了师父的精子，于是有了佐良。  
其实我也见过香燐阿姨几面，典型漩涡元气满满的脾气，或许情感相当简单的师父，就吃漩涡家这一套，况且她还比我爸聪明是科学家。假如当初香燐阿姨有了入村许可，对师父一磨二泡死不撒手笑脸盈盈，说不定就把师父拿下了，佐良也就有好多兄弟姐妹了，也就轮不到此时此地我爸在我头上作威作福….  
一阵阵有规律的床脚吱呀声又发起了冲锋的号角，听到让我更加心烦意乱了。真应该录下来赠送给伊比喜拷问官，放到诚实之屋物尽其用，录音带的标注就写：《木叶火影暗影二人组合技之折磨身心值得罚款的噪音3小时46分》保证敌人精神崩溃不战而降。  
唉，佐良，你倒是听不见你父亲在肉棒鞭笞下又痛又爽，竟然还要照顾你这个聋子的睡眠质量而压低呻吟。  
我挺想听听师父的叫床，说实话，尤其是监控里师父的那声挑衅般的“博人”，那一声现在还雷暴般劈在我心尖，麻酥酥的。一闭眼，全是监控里师父和父亲赤裸肉搏的性感画面，几下棋逢对手的交锋后，师父很快被父亲办到没法说话的程度，变成父亲掌控下的俘虏，身体蜷曲颤抖着，情炽之至面色绯红随他玩弄了。当然，如果是我的话，我肯定会无比爱惜师父的身体，一点一点叫他食髓知味，让他舒舒服服地融化在我的手里…  
我的心脏失重般的紧缩了，这种想法越来越奇怪，无论如何发展师父和我之间都是毫无可能的，修行时佐助先生是言出必行的师父，学校里是我死对头佐良的父亲，现在更是我爸的恋人…我生无可恋备受折磨地凝望着天花板，斜上方是二楼主卧师父和父亲激战正酣的大床，但似乎老天也像我这个小loser丢垃圾一般，降下几粒微尘落到我鼻尖上，我越发沮丧了。  
夜深人静，师父和父亲偃旗息鼓，告一段落。就在我为自己能可怜的睡个好觉而悲哀地庆幸时，哒哒的轻声脚步从楼梯下来，并非父亲啪嗒嗒大咧咧的脚步声...  
难倒是师父吗？

师父穿着薄薄的白色睡袍，手脚很轻，先去佐良那屋，顺着门缝看到师父弯腰，在布料和体侧的缝隙里，月光盈满了，像两只白羽的翅膀。用唯一的手替孩子掖了掖被角。瞬间少言寡语的师父，似乎又有什么他人不知的细腻的一面，在我心中活灵活现了。  
脚步声接近了，师父来到我的榻榻米边上，我眯起眼睛，师父的睡袍在朦胧的月光下几乎透明，布料下是骨肉匀亭的身躯，月光下师父的腿白欧泊一般流溢着隐秘而斑斓的色彩，危险而纯粹。  
师父抬手，我以为他也会给我掖被角之类的，那就意味着我和佐良是一视同仁了，我的心麻麻的，热乎乎蜷缩成一团暧昧的粉红。  
师父的手停在我肩头，似乎想叫醒我。楼上传来父亲酣睡的呼噜声。  
夜色中，佐助师父的黑色眼眸，猫一般盯着我，似乎有好多话要对我说啊…  
我脑海中一瞬间喷涌而出一系列瞒着老公，和儿子放肆偷情的浪荡小妈，而这小妈现在和我近在咫尺，而不是实力或地位上触不可及的缥缈形象…不，不可能的，我很快否定了自己的性幻想，一贯清冷的师父怎么可能做这种放荡的事呢?  
一向行事果决的佐助师父很少等待，所以这是在期待我的回应？多次相伴的修行，我明白师父这个人，情感上怎么说，喜欢被动。悄无声息地，我感觉我的小帐篷立起来，甚至我能感觉到这只意味明显的旗帜在被单下顶出过大起伏，被师父一看便知。  
好吧，我承认我是一只小野狗，饥肠辘辘，想吃相爱，嗷嗷直叫，师父像夜色中一把艳丽的野火，把我烧成孤魂野鬼，但是即便是变成灰，变成魂，我也不可能顺应我的天性扑向他——因为我父亲横在中间，精力充沛荷尔蒙爆棚的人柱力救世主父亲，大名鼎鼎的漩涡鸣人就是我达成天性的障碍——唉，我不是菠萝头，我是柠檬头啊！ 我酸啊，酸死了。我如果是我父亲，那在这个蝉鸣蛙噪连虫子都懂得追逐求爱的躁动夏夜，我就可以不用老僧入定般装死装睡躺在床上，而是对我的佐助师父骨肉痴缠地释放，汁水淋漓地把玩,彻夜不休——而不是让我干巴巴隔着冰冷的监控屏幕，或者臆想在抓不着看不清绝的望春梦里…  
我连睁眼都不敢。  
就在我心里对师父坦白从宽时，饥渴和自卑如撕扯肌肤的巨鳄，两股相反扭力让我的心脏如考试收卷最后一分钟，上上下下扑通扑通，时钟咔哒咔哒无比漫长。  
师父受了冷落似的，小小地叹息，像泡茶冲出一股芬芳的小水雾，如有若无，离开去了隔壁的浴室。  
师父给了我机会，我想，我错失了良机。  
青春的荷尔蒙狂风暴雨般来得迅疾，去得突然。在我的心田里污污慥慥徒留下一汪水洼，似乎水里还有只蛤蟆呱呱地嘲笑我的落魄。而师父就在隔壁，或者确切说一张磨砂玻璃之隔的浴室，白色的人影俯身在浴缸中，也不开灯也不发出响动，就静静地，像等我一样——绝非是我过于自恋或者富于想象，想想看，我的俊美的师父，我的小妈，半夜离开父亲的大床，没有去主卧的浴室反而舍近求远来到我旁边小浴室呆着，那他不是等我，是等谁呢？  
我的心脏做过山车一般，呼地紧缩了，一骨碌爬起来，收到某种鼓励一般，而我的猜想马上得到验证——浴室的银白门锁，锁孔横着，并未上锁，我轻轻推门进去——  
[博人，你醒了。]  
[我知道你醒着，就像无数循环中此刻你醒着，你也会到这里来。]  
师父声音清冽，有点小沙哑。像说出一道预言一般，带着点神性，而我正中他下怀。却也像小猫我心头，又勾又挠，痒得我不得了。对于接下来发生的事情，我小心翼翼地期待，又有点畏惧。  
窗外，月光空灵，风吹树叶沙沙作响。窗内，只有我和师父。  
[来，过来。]  
就像训练场上无数次他为我示范一样，又不一样，师父跪坐在浴缸里，不回头看我，鸦羽般墨黑的短发在风中翻飞着，衣袍里氤氲了风，月凉如水透过着薄薄近乎透明的睡袍，让师父的好身材分毫毕现，两条腿白白的，搭在浅浅的水里。  
我捏着我的沙滩裤脚，往前走了三步，但我们之间仍有一段微妙的距离，既是人类天生下意识和危险品拉开的距离，也是和神像拉开一段，足够让我敬拜下去的距离。  
[再近点，博人。]  
而师父并非善类，狩猎一般，水光润泽的黑亮秀发从脸边滑过，白皙的脸上捉摸不透，不复往日强硬冷淡，也不是任何表情。很像…佐良被泪发现自己723幸运数字那种，[我终于发现什么有意思的东西]的，心中有什么东西复活过来，于是表情也活灵活现了。  
[博人，看这些痕迹。]  
师父，我眼里只有你了，除了你就是墙，离得不能再近了。再近就是负距离了。  
师父俯身下去，整个紧实纤细的身体就在我眼里了。您是在抱怨父亲的粗暴吗?直脑筋的父亲真是不懂爱惜，暴殄天物。师父没脱光所以我看不到，难倒说师父把自己当成见面礼一样，等我去拆来吗~想不到一贯清冷示人的师父内里真是轻佻有趣。  
[看墙上的痕迹。]  
唉，不是师父身上的痕迹啊，我对自己的过分联想有点小懊丧。我踩进浴缸里，师父半坐起来，  
[每五个痕迹为一组，一共六组多三个，共计33天。]  
墙上的确有些规则的划痕。我跪坐一边不解其意。而师父就断臂支撑着趴俯在我身边半遮半露，摄人心魄。我的心像被谁狠狠攥了一把，脸烧的烫红，就要跪倒下去。  
[循环的周期是33天。]  
[所以师父您之前说的10年…]  
[十年足够长久了，很少有人能记得十年前33天发生了什么，于是十年的间隔冲淡了记忆，让人觉得这33天并未发生，导致了循环的 无始无终。但最终我们都退回到了这33天里]  
师父条理清晰地吐字，像布置战术一样。我在心里大大地哀叹一声，师父的脑子彻底坏了，以至于在自家浴室墙壁上找些小痕迹来捕风捉影地验证循环的存在。就像佐良暑假给我疯狂打电话一定要玩他做的游戏一样，结果他连程序都不懂画了八百多条红黄蓝的支线贴了师父和三个我的照片，叫我自己领悟故事线。并不是说师父糊涂了或者神志不清，师父依旧是以前目光锐利头脑敏捷的强大忍者，甚至连手指盖大小的划痕都不放过，只是他的脑回路就像在死胡同里被门夹了一下，于是脑筋只关注奇怪的点，思维也留在死胡同里原地打转了。  
而我的叹气似乎过于怨念，化成了实体叹气顺着嗓子唉了出去。师父正色，直起身像是在训练场上要纠正我的动作一般，一本正经，但因为穿的很少，又很诱惑。[博人，你很重要。你是循环的核心。]  
诶？我忽上忽下的自我形象突然气球般急剧膨胀起来。  
[那…我父亲呢？]我不禁想比较一番。  
[和他没关系。]师父斩钉截铁。  
什么？！我惊得头皮发麻，在浴缸里滑了一跤。什么时候宇智波佐助把前挚友现爱人的漩涡鸣人都扔到脑后了，只觉得我重要。反言之,只有他病的不清才觉得我重要，但凡脑子正常，我又会回到父亲身后小跟班的地位。  
纵然窗外风清月朗，我胸口更加发闷了。  
师父歪歪头，有一种罕见的，不设防的挫败表情。[很多概念，和调查结果，都在我脑海中消退了。我必须趁着现在还有点印象都说给你听。博人是核心，我只相信你。]  
我一拍大腿，又高兴又无奈。  
[现在，村里有三个以上的博人。不同身份不同外表的博人，我只能认出你，然后其他两个博人会和你产生纠葛…]  
问题不小啊师父，您面前就是我，您就头铁硬和事实对着干，非说有三个，还挺聪明自圆其说，说什么认不出是因为外表不同？师父真是又精分又可爱，我心里暗搓搓的，甚至想欺负一下。  
[啊，那师父，其他的博人会不会谋害我呀，我可是官方唯一指定的博人，您的首席大弟子，您可千万要保护我呀。]  
[你...你会杀一个，害一个，然后自己变成另外一个，我都认不出，又被原装的博人给害了，又给杀了。然后原装的博人又杀一个，害一个,又变成另一个…]  
得，师父开始玩套娃了。  
师父的眼色暗淡了，手腕裹着纱布似乎有些痒，用牙蹭蹭。这一蹭不要紧，散开的纱布下，手腕皮开肉绽地印着一个烙印——类似三色堇三瓣内芯，笔笔相连，无所谓始无所谓终。红红的，破坏了白皙的手腕，十分恐怖。  
[师父，您这手腕怎么.,,]  
[它凭空出现。我的断指也是自己掰的。]  
我不信，师父爱惜自己的身体就好像珍惜刀剑忍具一般，勤于磨砺检验。但此时师父表情相当认真疑惑，眼眸墨黑，盯着受伤的手腕，还在回忆为什么凭空出现烙印。师父肯定是路上被什么人给糟蹋了，屈辱地打上烙印，精神异常了。堪堪坚持回到木叶。我那可恶的假想敌又不让师父死，就让师父困在臆想的循环里，废了唯一的手还要受人照顾，对于骄傲的师父，简直比死还难受百倍。  
[这是无所谓输赢的游戏，没有退出选项。似乎设计者要让我通过无尽的重复…看到什么结论…]  
我看着师父，师父墨黑的眼瞳里有个菠萝头，月光下，眼睫分毫毕现。


End file.
